A Promise to a Fallen Hero
by Saxophones
Summary: It's been eight years since Kendall took a bullet for James, and the remaining members of Big Time Rush are continuing to help Jo raise Kendall's young daughter. Sequel to Letters to a Fallen Hero. Read it first!
1. Prologue

**Well, here it is! The sequel to Letters From a Fallen Hero! I hope you like it!**

**Sadly, I don't own Big Time Rush. Kendall probably appreciates that.**

Dear Kendall,

It's been eight years since you died, and I still can't believe it's been that long since I've hugged you, or talked to you, or had you tuck me in after singing me to sleep. It's been a painful eight years, but I've tried to move on the way you'd want me to. I'm about to graduate from Berkley with a major in business and a minor in entertainment, and I have a promise of an internship from Dak Zevron's manager, who is retiring soon, so that might turn into something.

James took off on a solo career with Gustavo after you died, and continues to top the charts. Logan is a world-renowned doctor, who has developed a far more efficient artificial heart, and Carlos is being a superhero in his own way – he's the national director for the Red Cross.

And they still drive your daughter to school almost every morning.

You would love it if you could see them (for all I know, you can). Little Kendall calls them Uncle James, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Logan, and loves them insanely. Jo's still acting on a tight schedule, so each of the guys has a room at their house for her.

You'd be shocked, but James is actually settled down and married. We knew Logan and Camille would get married and have a bunch of little nerds and drama queens, but I never expected James to settle down. He's got a daughter on the way, and Little Kendall is so excited to have a cousin besides the four Mitchells.

I don't think that Carlos will ever settle down. As he told me a few weeks ago, he's pretty much married to his work.

If you're really getting these I'm sure I've been flooding your inbox lately, but I miss my big brother.

Love,

Katie

P.S. I'm engaged to Tyler! I hope you don't mind, but James is walking me down the aisle. I think that's what you would've wanted.


	2. Logan

**I know, I know. I should've updated. But when a virus deleted the rest of the story, along with everything else I'd written for like five years off of my computer I kind of gave up. But I'm back, rambling and all. I didn't really know where I was going with this, so sorry if it seems spacy. It should get better as the story goes on. Thank you for sticking with me. I'm sorry for the length of this chapter. Please review with ideas or encouragement, or just to say you liked the story. I need all the help I can get.**

Dear Kendall,

Hey. I guess I should say that first.

I know, I haven't written in eight years, and that's just kind of pathetic, but I suddenly felt the urge to. I've been kind of busy, being a doctor and all, but I could never forget you. Don't ever think I've forgotten you. My oldest son is named after you after all, did you know that?

Yep. Francis James Mitchell. I used your middle name to keep he and Kendall from having the same name. And yes, Carlos got his credit with child number two.

I miss you. I really, truly do. Little Kendall is in second grade, the oldest of all of our kids. She and Francis are at the same school, too. We drive them every morning.

I guess I should get around to my actual reason for writing this. That might be important. I just wanted to tell you what an amazing daughter you have. Yesterday was "Daddy's Day" at school. If you're currently thinking "oh crap," well, you're still on the same page as the rest of us.

James and I expected this to be a total disaster, but we took our days off from work, hid our fears from Carlos, and came to school with her that morning. It was a bit odd, three grown men with one small girl settling into second-grader sized chairs, but it was her presentation we were worried about. Mostly because, showing the true Knight spirit, she wouldn't tell us what she was going to say.

When her teacher called her up, we were dragged, rather enthusiastically, to the front of the class room. Kendall is never one to be shy, so I was surprised to find her sinking back into my leg. Then she opened her mouth, and James, Carlos and I did our best not to cry.

"These are my uncles Carlos, James, and Logie. They take care of me because my daddy can't. You see, my daddy died saving Uncle James's life."

I looked over at James, and the look on his face could've killed me.

"I know that my daddy loved Uncle James though, and it wasn't his fault."

"In a way, they're all my daddies, because they watch me and take care of me like daddies are supposed to. But I'll never forget my daddy, because I know he would've loved me and taken care of me too."

She's just like you.

I miss you every day.

As Always,

Logan

**Really short and not my best writing, I know. I'll work on it. Meanwhile, you should review. The more reviews I get, the more encouraged I'll be to update. Ideas, as always, are appreciated.**


	3. A Crazy Day

**I have an uncle named James, so this story is really throwing me off. **

** Occasionally, instead of a letter, I might do a narrative, like this chapter, or the funeral chapter in LTAFH. I wrote this in a different manner than I normally write narratives, and I'm hoping it was for the better, but I'm not sure. Please review, even if it is a critique, so that I can continue to work on my writing style. Sorry it took so long for the update.**

James got out of his coupe convertible and walked up to the door of the large mansion owned by Jo. She was doing very well on TV, but that was taking a lot of her time.

He knocked softly and Jo, looking tired, opened the door. A blonde blur zipped towards him and leapt into his arms.

"Hey sweetie." he said as he hugged the small girl.

"Thanks for doing this, James." Jo looked at him with gratitude.

He gave Jo a hug. "Thanks for letting me spend time with my favorite munchkin."

The girl in his arms giggled and pressed her face into his shoulder.

"We should probably be on our way."

Jo smiled, knowing this was code for "I'll let you get to work." James and Kendall talked and laughed as James buckled her into her booster seat.

"Are you excited to be done with school?"

"Yep!" Kendall exclaimed. She was like her father, James reflected. She was good at school, she got good grades, she behaved somewhat decently… But did she like it? Of course not. This didn't worry James, however. He hadn't even done well in school, but he had turned out okay.

James took the small car down the exceedingly long, winding driveway, arriving at the turn onto the street that he too lived off of. He turned to Kendall. "Which way do you want me to turn?"

Kendall gave him a puzzled look. "But your house is to the left! Where would we go if we went right? Uncle Logie's?"

James smiled. "I don't know, I was thinking maybe… Disneyland?"

Kendall squealed excitedly. "Let's go!"

As they drove down the freeway, James put on a Disney CD. He laughed as he and Kendall sang along to the cliché old songs that he and his friends had enjoyed once upon a time. The several hour drive seemed to take minutes as he and Kendall teased and joked with each other.

"Hey, Kendall?"

"Yes?" She replied sarcastically.

"Who do you like?" he asked, like a prying brother.

She laughed. "Nobody!"

"You're in second grade, you've got to have a crush on somebody!"

"I'm going into third!" she said indignantly. "Besides, I don't like anybody!"

"I bet you like Francis."

"Eew. He's my cousin, practically. And he can't even read chapter books, even though Uncle Logie makes him read every night before bed. I don't have a crush on him! He's in first grade."

"But he's going into second!" James said in mock indignation. They both started laughing, and the laughter lasted for several minutes before lapsing into a different topic. Before either knew it, they had arrived at Disneyland. James saw the parking lot, and was instantly glad that he had decided not to bring the limo. Besides the difficulty in finding a parking spot, his chauffeur Mark rather disliked such situations, despite the free ticket to Disney.

James pulled up beside a guy in a Disneyland uniform. "Do you have any form of valet parking?"

The man, whose name tag read Kris, gave him a grin. "Yep. I was just on my way over there right now. I have the forms with me; I can go ahead and take your car."

James handed him the keys and filled out their portion of the claim slip. The man tore part of it off and handed it back to him, and James deposited it in his wallet. Kendall was already running around the car excitedly, and James grabbed the small tote bag Jo had given him the day before, handing a BTR hat and aviators to Kendall before donning the same.

"Are you ready?"

Kendall squealed and grabbed his hand. "Of course!"

James allowed Kendall to drag him around Fantasyland for the remainder of the day. They stopped only twice – once in Cinderella's castle for lunch, and again to have a caricature done.

Kendall had insisted on the caricature, and James had reluctantly agreed, only after seeing a sign saying that they would add family and friends into the picture, if you had a photograph, for an additional (and rather large) fee. James, of course, had a picture of him and Kendall with Carlos and Logan in his wallet, which he handed to the man doing the caricatures. After the man had finished, he and Kendall stopped for ice cream, then headed to the gate.

After leaving the park, James stopped at the valet booth. "I'd like to pick up my car."

The teenager at the booth glanced up at him. "Claim slip?"

James fished around in his wallet, pockets, and bag but couldn't find it.

He turned to Kendall. "I thought I put the slip in my wallet. Have you seen it?"

She shook her head. "Maybe it fell out when you took the picture out."

James groaned; she was probably right. He turned and explained the situation to the man, who glanced at him rather unsympathetically. "You have to have the claim slip or the vehicle registration form to get the car. Or, you could get it from the police at the impounding lot tomorrow."

"My only copies of the vehicle registration are at home and in my glovebox!"

The teenager gave him a look as if to say, "so?" James came extremely close to pulling the whole "do-you-know-who-I-am" routine, but for Kendall's sake decided against it. He pulled out his cell phone and hit number three on his speed dial (the first being his wife, Jessica, and the second being Mrs. Knight, whom he faithfully called every day).

The phone rang twice before it was answered. "Doctor Logan Mitchell speaking, how can I help you?"

"Logie," James said, reverting back to the old elementary school nickname. "I need a favor."

Logan replied with frustration. "I'm at work, James. I thought you were at Disneyland with Kendall."

"I am! I used valet parking and lost my claim slip. They're saying I have to have my vehicle registration to get the car or it will get impounded and I can get it tomorrow."

The doctor on the other end of the phone sighed deeply. "I'll get it from my filing cabinet, call Jo, and meet you at the IHOP by ten."

"I knew I could count on you. Thanks Logan." He glared at the valet before walking off to call a cab to the IHOP that he, Logan, and Carlos would always eat at when they came to Disney. "I'll be back."

Soon he and Kendall were at IHOP, where they were competing to see who could decorate the best Funny Face pancake. After several hours of watching James annoying the waitress with multiple Mountain Dew refills and demands for more chocolate chips, Kendall fell asleep on his shoulder.

Not too long after, Logan stalked through the door, his frustrated expression softening when he saw Kendall sleeping. He knelt down by the booth. "Hey Kendall, it's time to wake up."

She jumped up when she saw him. "Uncle Logie! You rescued us!"

He blushed modestly. "I highly doubt that your Uncle James couldn't have handled the situation if he had to."

They returned to Disney, where they were met by the same unenthusiastic valet attendant. "You're here for the coupe?" James nodded, showing him the registration forms, and soon, after thanking Logan, he and Kendall were back in the car on the way home. James had assumed Kendall to be long asleep when he heard a little voice from the back seat.

"Uncle James?"

"Yes, Kendall?"

"It might have been easier just to take the limo."

** Want a faster update? Review. I'm dead serious, it encourages me. And if you didn't understand the Funny Face pancake reference, I'm sorry. It was a big thing at IHOP when I was younger. If you don't know what IHOP is, it's a pancake restaurant that, at least in Florida, is rather popular.**


	4. Interviews

**Okay, I know, I didn't update as quickly as I said I would. From this point on, I will attempt to update this story weekly until I finish it, while also updating Not Alone, Never Alone and The Reason why every few weeks. Once I finish this I will move on to Unlikely Suspects, then Suddenly Fragile.**

**I have now learned my lesson about starting too many multichapters at the same time. Sorry about that. This is kind of inspired by the guys' interview on Ellen, but it gets more focused on the story towards the end.**

**There is no little Kendall in this chapter, and I apologize. This fit, and there will be more Kendall cuteness next chapter.**

**I am not Scott Fellows and therefore sadly do not own Big Time Rush. **

**Please review.**

* * *

><p><em>The family. We were a strange little band of characters trudging through life sharing diseases and toothpaste, coveting one another's desserts, hiding shampoo, borrowing money, locking each other out of our rooms, inflicting pain and kissing to heal it in the same instant, loving, laughing, defending, and trying to figure out the common thread that bound us all together. -Erma Bombeck<em>

* * *

><p>"What is the hardest part about being a father?" the interviewer asked the three guys in front of him. "I'm speaking to Logan mostly, but James, you can answer too."<p>

Carlos laughed. "Trust me, we could all answer that question." When the reporter gave him a befuddled look, he continued."Well, I don't have kids, and James's daughter is really young, but we all still help out with little Kendall. She isn't any of our daughters biologically, but we take care of her like Kendall senior would have done for any of our kids. Jo works a lot, so we do the best we can."

The interviewer's eyes grow wider. "It's been ten years since a guy you were in a band with for five years died, and you still take care of his kid?"

James shook his head at the reporter's ignorance. She looked young, which meant she had probably never covered a Big Time Rush story. It was kind of sad that she hadn't thought to at least look them up before interviewing them on a news show run by a major television network.

"We didn't just become his friends through the band. We've known Kendall for years. He was, is, our brother. We lived together in Los Angeles, and we may as well have lived together in Minnesota, as I don't think we went more than a few days without seeing each other since we joined the same PeeWee hockey team at the age of six."

Logan finally spoke, after thinking for a moment to gather his thoughts.

"We will never be Kendall's father. None of us will, because that honor belongs to our best friend, and he deserves it. We won't ever let her, or anyone else, forget that. But she is our niece, and not only do we owe it to our best friend, but we love her. She is amazingly kind and a good friend and leader, just like her father was."

The reporter quickly wiped her eyes before restating her question. "So, what's tough about being a father? Or an uncle?"

Logan chuckled. "As you know, Camille and I have four kids. Francis is nine, Emma is eight, and the twins, Harper and Jessica, are five. Kendall is ten, almost eleven. Sometimes, I think, I forget the age differences between the kids, and put them together in a movie theater to watch the twins' latest favorite, or I put them together to see whatever Kendall and Francis have been raving about. Generally, I either end up with a bored Francis and Kendall throwing popcorn at each other, or the twins scared out of their minds. So, it's always important to know what each kid likes and wants to do."

James and Carlos had seen this happen, and they nodded. "It gets kind of crazy around our houses sometimes."

Carlos chuckled. "Yeah… The Red Cross has a bring-your-child to work day. And since I'm pretty much married to my work, have no children, and probably won't be having any any time soon, I took Kendall. It was perfectly fine until she accidentally sent out a video of me singing to myself as I worked to the entire office. She's a lot like her father in that respect – she has a habit of doing really funny, yet difficult to undo things that make a lot of people laugh totally accidentally."

James butted in. "Of course, like Carlos said, these things are generally impossible to fix without help from her Aunt Katie, who we still view as a goddess when it comes to fixing messes we get ourselves into. It's great that she still spends a lot of time with us. We actually all live on the same street in L.A. most of the time. In the winter though, we spend a lot of time in Minnesota."

The reporter smiled. "Doesn't it normally go the other way around?"

Logan was the first to reply. "What? Winter in Los Angeles, summer in Minnesota, avoid freezing our butts off year round?"

Carlos sighed. "It just isn't the same, visiting Minnesota when it isn't so cold you can get frostbite."

James, who had been kind of zoned out and primping in the small pocket mirror he still carried, jolted to attention. "The weather's great for my hair, too."

Carlos facepalmed, and the two began to tussle, while the harried reporter turned to Logan. "You seem to be the most responsible one of the group? Do you find yourself being a leader, or helping fix the others' messes?

Logan thought for a second. "Not… really… Kendall was always our leader, and I was always our "lets-make-sure-none-of-us-die person." So I guess, in a way, I had to step up and be a leader after he died, just because I was more prepared than James or Carlos. As to getting the out of messes, well, yes, I do. A lot more than I would like to, but I do, because they're my best friends."

The reporter laughed as Logan struggled to pull James and Carlos apart. "I think that's it for today. Thank you for your time."

They all paused in their scuffle to turn towards the camera. "Anytime. Bye!"

* * *

><p>Outside of the studio, James and Carlos joked and laughed, while Logan hurriedly texted Camille to see how things were at home.<p>

"Why do I get the feeling that that reporter only knew who I was?" James asked.

"Because you're a famous popstar, and Big Tim Rush ended ten years ago, and she was younger than we are." Logan sighed. "Besides, we haven't exactly done many group interviews or official appearances since Kendall died."

Carlos nodded. "Logan and I appear on the news solo all the time, with charity or medical stuff, but someone doing interviews for the entertainment segment is probably less than likely to be watching Logie's improvements on the artificial heart, or the latest actions of the Red Cross, unless they're watching footage of the disaster at the latest gala. I still can't believe that Tyler knocked the entire banquet table over."

They all chuckled at the memory as they walked into their shared hotel room. Being rich and well known, they certainly could have afforded much nicer, private rooms. But rooming together reminded them of the old days, so they did, as always.

Each commenced his own routine, not knowing that they were all going to do the same thing. Logan went off to a desk in one of the hotel sitting rooms and Carlos went to sit on the balcony, while James opted for a poolside chair.

Logan held his tongue between his teeth in concentration as he began to write.

_Dear Kendall,_

_James, Carlos and I did an interview today, one of the first that we've done without you that wasn't specifically about your death._

_It was kind of difficult, for a couple of reasons._

_First, obviously, you weren't there, and we talked about you a lot, and about Kendall. _

_Secondly, we had to leave our kids and families and fly to New York for a few days, which was also difficult. I know we did it all the time when we were teenagers, for even longer, and I know that James does it, but I don't understand how. I miss everyone too much. And I know that Kendall and my kids will have to learn to get by without me eventually, but I'd rather them need me for now. Is that wrong?_

_Life's been nice recently, bro. We've all been pretty successful – Camille has had more acting jobs recently than I think she ever had when we were teenagers, and I really enjoy being a doctor. And though I hate doing this without your help, I've been okay._

_The reporter was right. Without you, I do feel like I have to take care of everybody. I understand what you went through. I also understand why you never minded, because, crazy and loud and accident prone as they may be, they're a pretty amazing group to take care of._

_Love, Logan_

Carlos hadn't gone far, but was instead sitting on the balcony, putting his thoughts to words. He knew that he wasn't the best writer, and that the chance that his best friend would ever read any of these letters was slim to none, but he tried anyway, because, for some reason, writing to Kendall really helped him think through his day and relax and calm down when things didn't go as planned.

He chuckled at the thought that his conversations with Kendall were probably just as long now as they had been before Kendall's death. Kendall had never been one for long conversations, unless they were pep talks. And since Kendall couldn't give Carlos a pep talk in person, Carlos would just have to write to him. Some days, he felt like, after writing, Kendall had given him a pep talk, because all of his worries would evaporate.

As he thought this to himself he smiled, because he knew that he was pretty idealistic.

He centered his thoughts back on the task at hand and began writing.

_Dear Kendall,_

_It was an interesting day this morning. We had an interview, with a really weird reporter who I don't think had heard of Big Time Rush. She was nice, though._

_I just talked to Kendall Jr. on the phone. She said to tell all the guys hi for her. And I know that, when she said that, she wasn't thinking of you, but just so you know, I'm sure she'd say hi to you too. After all, you're still one of the guys, no matter the distance._

_A random thought popped into my head this morning, and it's probably one of those things that you would've laughed at me about when we were kids, and tell me that it was silly and couldn't happen, while Logie would have butted in and said that animals, especially turtles, didn't have souls, but I just thought I'd ask. Have you seen Sparky up there?_

_If you have, let him know that I'm sorry that I didn't notice he was sick. It's just kind of hard to tell with a cold blooded reptile during winter._

_Do you think I should start a family, Kendall? I mean, I know I would have to find a girl and stuff, but I've kind of shied away from dates for a long time. Maybe I should start looking. Or maybe not, because I think Kendall Jr. needs an uncle who doesn't have any other kids to split his time with._

_Sorry for asking you all of this stuff in one letter. I know that I don't normally do that. _

_Love, Carlos_

Down at the pool, James relaxed in the sun, a pen in his hand for whenever he figured out what he was going to say. He didn't write to Kendall too much, unless you considered every day a lot. And while his letters were often brief, they often turned out to be therapeutic, and helped him make decisions.

He grabbed his notepad, and furiously began writing.

_Dear Kendall,_

_It was a pretty neat day today. Logie and Carlos and I went to an interview, one of the first group interviews we've done in a long time._

_This is actually the longest time that has passed without any of us at home. I know it's taking a toll on Logan, who misses his kids and yours. I miss my little girl too, but I guess I'm a little more used to the whole leaving thing, since I still go on tour. Kelly tries to make Gustavo play nice and let me home every few weeks though, and she normally succeeds._

_Anyway, I know that our families aren't home alone. You wouldn't let that happen._

_Love, James_

James finished scrawling his brief letter, and walked to the hotel gift shop, surprised to see Logan and Carlos there as well, each with an envelope in hand. They stared each other down before Logan finally asked "What's in the envelope?"

James and Carlos were quick to reply. "A… letter…" They murmured simultaneously.

They all, to their surprise, grabbed balloons and string. Without speaking to each other, but by now knowing what the others were doing, they each made their way to the roof, where they released their balloons, envelope and all. After they had watched them drift into the sunset, they found themselves in each others' arms, crying for the friend they all had thought they were done mourning.

They weren't really sure whether the tears were those of sadness or joy.

Logan decided that they were bittersweet.

**Sorry for the complete lack of little Kendall in this. I wanted to show the guys' emotions, and the plotline I had regarding Kendall didn't really fit at the end of this chapter. **

**More Kendall cuteness is to come, but the more you review, the faster I'll post… **

**You might think that I'm kidding when I say how much a review encourages me, but I'm serious. Reviews are one of the main things that encourage me to write. They'll only take a few seconds of your time… Leave an idea, encouragement, comments, criticism, or all of the above. **

**Just please, review. I think I speak for every author on the site when I say that every review I receive makes me smile, and makes me want to get out more writing quickly.**


	5. Love Forever, Jo

**Since I apparently can't trust myself to actually remember to write new chapters, I've gone ahead and written the next five. I'll post them every other day OR every day, if I get five reviews on the new chapter. I am so sorry that I forgot to update. I'm making this a priority again.**

Dear Kendall,

I miss you, sweetheart. Sometimes, when I watch Kendall play, or see Logan with his kids, I miss you so much that it hurts. I know that you did the right thing though, and I'm trying to keep my head up. It's what Kendall needs, and it's what I know you would do.

I've gotten a new television show again. The paparazzi are relentless. Sometimes I worry about Kendall growing up in the spotlight, or being too pampered. We send her to public school, and try to teach her that money isn't everything, but I think that she'll be fine. She has three uncles to show her the way, just like you would have done.

Kendall's hockey team won the state championship last night. She scored more than anyone else on her team. I guess she's just got those Minnesota hockey genes. She's still asleep, which is why I have time to write. Carlos insisted that we have a party for the team later today. I don't enjoy the thought of having a dozen hyper fourth graders in our house, but I know that Kendall will enjoy it.

Making decisions as a parent is a lot more difficult that I thought it would be. I honestly don't know what I would do if I didn't have Camille and the guys helping. I wish it could be you, though. Kendall knows all about you. The other day, I was worried and filling out school paperwork and signing stuff for field trips and hockey and got completely overwhelmed. I slumped over with my head on the desk, and Kendall tiptoed over and tapped me on the shoulder.

She asked me what was wrong, and I sighed in frustration as I told her how the meetings about my new fashion line were the same day as the school field trip, and I had to film the day of regional hockey playoffs.

She nodded, rather serenely for a fourth grader and said in a very serious voice "What would Daddy do?"

You're hearing from the newest chaperone of the fourth grade trip to the dairy farm. I'm not quite sure what we've gotten me into, since I am allergic to hay and cows, and really dislike dirt, but it should be fun. It's something you would do, and I always try to be more like you.

I will never forget you.

Love forever,

Jo


	6. Your Friend, Forever, Camille

**Well, it's short, but here it is...**

Dear Kendall,

Hey. I know that I don't write to you a lot, but I just wanted to check in. (That might sound weird, since I don't think that you can read these, but I do.). I just wanted to let you know that everything, and everyone, is doing pretty well. I know that your chief concern was always the well being of those around you, so you should be happy to know that we're all doing okay.

Logan has found his place as a doctor, and is world renowned for his medical engineering. We have four little ones, who play with Kendall all the time. Sometimes I think that Francis and Kendall might just grow up and get married. Then Jo and I could _actually_ be related.

James and Jessica have a little girl of their own. She's adorable, and Kendall keeps an eye on her sometimes for them. It's hard to believe that your baby is old enough to babysit, isn't it? She's only in fifth grade, but she's a pretty smart kid for an eleven year old. She spends most of her time playing hockey and hanging out with her uncles. Jo is always busy, being the successful actress that she is, so I try to provide a little bit of motherly support when she's busy.

Our lives have gone on without too much discord, but it's so obvious that there is a hole in our family. You. I'm sorry that I got so angry with you after you died. I realize now that I just didn't understand how we could move on with such an important part of our lives missing. I might not have been your sister, bandmate, brother or wife, but you were my friend, and I didn't know how to process the thought of our lives without you. It scared me. Honestly, some days it still does.

I know that we're strong enough to make it, though. We've all made successes of ourselves, even with the pain. I think that you had a lot to do with that. Thanks, if you did.

By the way, Frances says not to worry. He'll beat up any guy that comes Kendall's way.

Your Friend,

Camille

**PLEASE REVIEW! It really means a lot. You can even tell me what you DIDN'T like. Just, please, provide some feedback.**


	7. Watching Her Grow

Kendall shivered a bit in the cold wind. She turned to James, a smile on her face. "Okay, where are we?"

He laughed and removed her blindfold. Logan turned her around. In front of her stood a large sign reading "Welcome to Destin, Minnesota." In small print on the bottom of the sign it read "Home of the 2009 State Hockey Champions."

Carlos nudges her and points to the small letters. "That was us."

Kendall turned to Carlos, obviously slightly confused. "Are we visiting Abuela?"

He shook his head. "Not Abuela, no. We're going to go visit your daddy." A tear formed on his cheek. "We've waited to bring you, but you're growing up. You should be able to see him."

James and Logan took the somber twelve year old by the hands, leading her towards a large metal gate just inside the town limits. As they walked down the pretty path, she took in the beauty of the snowy little cemetery. It was a fitting place for her daddy to have been buried. Right outside was a small pond, full of kids skating around, playing a pickup hockey game.

As they halted, Kendall looked up at Logan, who smiled at her for encouragement as she looked forward. In front of her was a shiny black tombstone with a picture of her father etched into it.

_Kendall Knight_

_October 21, 1990 – April 16, 2011_

_Beloved Son, Brother, and Friend_

_Greater love has no man than this, that he lay down his life for that of a friend. John 15:13_

James began to cry at the sight of the verse. Kendall, knowing his angst, held him tight. Logan and Carlos wrapped their arms around their friend and niece, and the four of them stood there for a long time.

Eventually they sat down on the benches surrounding the grave, Logan holding Kendall on his lap.

"Your daddy would have been so proud of you. You're just like he was. You're a good leader, and brave, and a wonderful friend."

Carlos smiled. "He would've loved to watch you win the state hockey championship last year."

Kendall grinned, though with teary eyes. "I love you guys."

James nodded, handing her skates to her. "Why don't you go show your daddy how good you are at hockey?"

She grinned all the more widely, hugging her father's best friends before running off to the icy pond. With pride, the men, who had played on the same pond once, as boys, watched their niece shyly ask to join the game of hockey.

With all the love and acceptance so present in the heart of children, the kids accepted her into the game without a second thought. Their hearts swelled with pride as they watched the small girl do what she did best – lead her team to victory.

James startled his friends as he began to speak.

"Hey Kendall. Can you see her? I know you'd be so proud. She's a great hockey player, and a great leader. Just like you, actually.

She's in a training program for hockey. She's going to be on the Olympic women's hockey team next Olympics. It's weird to say that. The _women's _hockey team. It seems like a few years ago she was our baby, and now she's a few years away from being a woman in the eyes of our country.

She'll be in the Jr. Olympics this year, though. She's really excited. Kendall is growing up so fast. You would be so proud of her. I'm sure you are proud of her."

Logan interrupted James, a tear running down his cheek and falling to the ground, freezing where it landed.

"I miss you Kendall. You were… are, my best friend. I can't imagine what I'd do if I couldn't raise my kids. But I know that if fate had been different and if it had been me you would have taken care of my kids however you could. You're my inspiration for parenting even in death." He lapsed into silence, unsure, for once, of what to say, and wishing he could see his friend, just one more time.

Carlos wrapped an arm around Logan. "I miss you Kendall. I love you."

James put his arm around both of his crying friends. "We all love you."

And with that, the three men walked out of the cemetery to retrieve their niece. Each, as he left, cast a glance at the memorial to the friend they had lost, the friend who had remained twenty one as they had grown older and wiser, and tried so desperately to fill the overly large hole that he had left in so many lives.

Though they would never admit it, they were succeeding. Or at least that's what you would hear, if you asked the not so little girl who still played hockey on the small pond, filling her father's footsteps in a completely different way from the men who tried so hard to show her the type of man he was.

**That may have been the worst thing I've ever written. I'm not sure… Maybe it was good. Honestly, I don't know. Please review, because I feel like this was really different than my normal writing. Should I stop writing the narratives and just go back to the letters?**

**I guess I won't know unless you review. So please, pretty please, review. **


	8. Mama Knight

**So, I was grounded and banned from using the computer… therefore, I couldn't update. Sorry. I know this is short, but Mrs. Knight letters are really hard to write for some reason. To make it up to you, I'm going to try to post two chapters tonight.**

Dear Kendall,

Sweetheart, I swear that I miss you every day. Life has changed so much without you, but the dynamics in our family have remained so constant that they remind me of you continuously. Not to mention, your nephew happens to look and act so much like you that sometimes I feel like I have another five year old you on my hands.

I guess I need to get you caught up with the news. Katie and Tyler got married and now have five year old triplets, two little girls and a boy with green eyes and a penchant for hockey. Sound familiar to you?

Your friends were always like three other sons to me. I think you know that, but it became even truer when you died. James and Logan call me every day, and Carlos stops by every time he passes my house (pretty frequently, since we're neighbors). They take care of little Kendall so well that sometimes it's hard to get Grandma time, actually, not that I'm complaining.

Jo is still a sweetheart, and she has always let me be involved with Kendall and her life, something I will always be grateful for. We're like one big family. On Christmas and Thanksgiving we all gather at Jo's, and all of the Mitchell kids and Diamond kids and Kendall run around like maniacs while the adults talk – actually, the only ones who don't act like "family" are Kendall and Logan's son Frances, who continue to make Jo and Camille think that they'll probably be in laws one day.

Kendall has grown so much. A talented singer and hockey player, the twelve year old pretty much has a guaranteed spot on the next Olympic team. She's gone from everyone's baby to a young woman in the blink of an eye, cliché as it is to say so.

I miss you so much. You would think that thirteen years would ease the pain, but it doesn't, not really. We've survived without you – it's made us so much stronger, but we would have rather still have you. I still am filled with pride when I think of what you did. You are still my son, and you are still the selfless, brave, and true leader that we have all loved. You would have been the best father this world would have ever seen, and you have made me the proudest mother and grandmother. I love you.

Love, Mom

**Please review. It encourages me to write. **


End file.
